Vala's Vision of the Future
by AvitarGirl
Summary: Vala's reading bugs Daniel. sorry got deleted and had to reupload


Vala's Vision of the Future

Story by: AvitarGirl

Rating: G – PG

Summary: Vala's reading bugs Daniel.

Disclaimer: I don't own d/v or l/m. isn't that sad?

"Oh come on! You've got to be kidding" Vala grumbled. She was lying down on top of Daniel's desk reading a book that Teal'c had given her.

Daniel glanced over at her. She had been muttering to herself for over an hour about this book. He decided to ignore her, again, and went back to his translation.

"I can't believe this! Why doesn't he just kiss her get it over with!" Vala shouted.

"Vala" Daniel said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm trying to work"

Vala looked up from her book. "Hmm?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to work on this translation. Could you keep your ranting down? Please?"

"Of course, darling," She said with a slight smirk. "I'm sorry." She turned her attention back to her book.

Daniel sighed and attempted to go back to his translation.

"Oh my God, now they're fighting! Come on!" Vala fussed.

Daniel closed his eyes, dropped his pen on the desk, and put his face in his hands. "Okay that does it! Vala, what the heck are you reading?"

Vala looked up at him. "What? Oh, um…Star Wars: Vision of the Future" she said handing him the book. "Teal'c gave it to me."

Daniel raised his eyebrow questioningly at the book. "And was Teal'c giving you this book to keep?"

"I hope so, it's good." She said, moving to sit cross legged on the desk. "You see Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker are stuck on this planet. Mara is a rather stubborn girl, keeps to herself. Luke is gentle, stubborn, independent, but he loves Mara -"

"Vala how do you know all this stuff?" Daniel asked setting her book down in front of her.

"Teal'c told me, and he reads the fanfictions."

"Teal'c reads fanfiction?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Yes, what's so funny about that?" Vala asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's just not something I'd expect from him." he said with a chuckle.

"Well he's been very helpful. I've been reading them to. Some of them are quite steamy." She winked at him.

"I'm not into that stuff, Vala." Daniel said going back to his translation.

"Oh, Daniel, must you be such a fuddy-duddy?" Vala grumbled.

"I'm not a fuddy-duddy" he said still working on the translation.

"Good! Now why don't we role-play a Luke and Mara fanfiction?" She asked jumping off the desk and walking around to stand next to him.

"Role-play? Vala, I don't have time for that stuff." Daniel grumbled. "Besides that I don't particulary trust you or your idea of what role-playing is."

"Oh come on, it's not unlike some of the things we've done in the past." She fussed. "Luke and Mara have fights, like the one we had when we first met."

"Oh yeah, lots of fun" Daniel said sarcastically.

"Well we don't have to fight, I've got some better ideas" she winked. "You willing?"

"No"

Vala sighed. "Daniel, you are no fun!"

"I am, just not when I'm working" he said intent on the translation.

"So later?"

"Nope"

Groaning, Vala jumped back onto the desk and continued to read. "You know, Daniel," she said as she read on, "This Luke Skywalker sort of reminds me of you. Although he's not as attractive."

"That's nice"

"Are you even listening to me, Daniel?" Vala asked stealing his pen.

Daniel looked up. "Vala, give that back!"

"Are you listening to me?"

"If I listen will, I get my pen back?" Daniel asked, trying to be patient.

Vala smirked. "Maybe"

"Okay go ahead and tell me whatever it was you were going to tell me."

Vala smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. "I said that you remind me of Luke Skywalker, and Mara Jade sort of reminds me of me."

"Mara Jade doesn't try and seduce Luke Skywalker either." Daniel muttered.

"What was that?"

"Mara Jade doesn't try and seduce Luke Skywalker."

"She tries to kill him." Vala said.

"That's not my point" Daniel said.

"Well, I don't care what point you making, but my point was that Luke Skywalker at least eventually has the guts to tell Mara that he loves her."

Daniel opened his mouth to speak and froze as he noticed the glare on Vala's face. His mouth quickly snapped shut again, and he glanced away. He knew what her point was, but he wasn't about to let her have her way. He shook his head slightly. She was starting to get to him far too often.

"Don't you have something to say, Daniel?" Vala asked gently.

Daniel sighed. "Vala, I don't have time for this. Just…go and see what Teal'c and Cameron are doing, okay?"

Sighing, Vala jumped off the desk. "Fuddy-Duddy!" she said, wacking his butt with her book just before heading out the door.

For a moment Daniel just stood there. He wasn't going to let her win, not yet anyway. "I am not a fuddy-duddy."

Fin


End file.
